Mabit ala para Nation
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: NEXT CHAPPIE UPDATE XD  Please RnR OwO/
1. Prolog may be

Ciao~

Fic ini mengingatkan saya saat masih kelas 6 dulu. Hiks, terlalu banyak kenangan menyenangkan saat kelas 6 *lagingenangmasalalu*

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya mang Hide! OC dan nama-nama kreaktif ini punya saya okey.

Warning : Yaoi menyebar! *lukiraperang?* Jika ada typo dan miss typo tolong beri tahu ya~ *bukantahugorenglohtapitahuisi#plak*, ada straight numpang ngeksis. Tapi banyak kok yaoinya dan selingkuhnya -?-

Note : Author berubah wujud jadi Andorra saja#plak

Jika ada pertanyaan tentang pasangan nation-tan silahkan tanya saja ke saya~

ENJOY!

~.~.~

Hari ini seluruh siswa hetalia gakuen menginap disekolah mereka (bukan di asrama loh. Jadi mereka tidurnya di kelas) tapi yang ikut hanyalah anak laki-laki sementara anak perempuan tetap tinggal di asrama. Mari kita simak dulu semua komentar para siswi hetalia gakuen.

"DEMI MY LOVELY FRYINGPAN! KENAPA ANAK CEWENYA GAK BOLEH IKUT? GUE JAMIN INI SEMUA BAKAL ADA PESTA YAOI! MOMENT YANG TAK BOLEH TERLUPAKAN!" sahut seorang gadis berambut coklat sepunggung.

"Woy author! Kenapa kami gak boleh ikut?" tanya seorang gadis Vietnam bernama Ai Pham.

"Hum… sebenarnya sih saya mau masukin kalian tapi-"

"Tapi apa?" bentak gadis asal Monaco bernama Caroline Wilkinson.

"Tapi saya ada dendam sih sama orang itu." jelas sang author dengan sangat *TIDAK* elitnya.

"Siapa?" tanya gadis berambut pirang yang di bob.

"Itu." kata Author a.k.a Andorra atau sebut saja Silvana sambil menunjuk gadis yang duduk anteng sambil memakan waffle.

"Aku?" kata sang gadis yang tak lain adalah Bella, murid asal Belgia.

"Iyalah emang siapa lagi? Jadi kalian salahkan saja dia karena mengganggu hubungan spamano yang saya sukai. Bye, saya kan author jadi saya ikut juga ke itu tahajud."

"CURANG!" teriak semua orang di ruangan itu minus Silvana.

"Hum… tapi saya butuh tiga orang untuk menemani saya sih." kata Silvana yang membuat semua anggota bling-bling matanya.

"Saya memilih, Elizaveta, Caroline, dan Nataliya. Sisanya boleh tabokin si Bella ampe keder karena hal yang saya sebutkan awal-awal." jelas Silvana dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu disusul oleh tiga orang kepercayaannya -?-

"Bella… Ini semua gara-gara lo jadian ama Antonio ya." kata Caroline sambil menatap Bella dengan deathglarenya.

"Iya ini semua karena lo jadian ama Antonio." tambah gadis yang berasal dari Seychelles.

"Untung aja di cerita ini Lovino jadian ama Silvana dan jadian juga sama Antonio." kata Kathusya dengan santainya.

"Jadi ada spamano lalu spainxbelgi dan juga ada andorraxromano ya." kata Lili.

"Ja-jadi gue di selingkuhin sama si oyabun pedo itu." kata Bella yang sweetdrop.

"Yup benar sekali. Gila ya Lovino, dah dapet adek terus kakak di embat juga lagi. Mantap nih!" kata Ai Pham.

Bella langsung tepar dengan tak elitnya.

Mari kita beralih ke semua nation yang ada di sekolah. Semua murid di kumpulkan di aula sekolah. Empat orang fujoshi itu mendapatkan tugas dari kakek Rome a.k.a sang kepala sekolah *aneh bin laknat* hetalia gakuen untuk menggantikannya menjaga semua anak laki-laki yang datang tahajud. Mereka berempat naik ke panggung.

"Selamat malam semua!" sapa Silvana.

"Malam." jawab semuanya.

"Kok kamu sih yang dateng? Kepala sekolah mana?" tanya Antonio.

"Jadi gini. Kepala sekolah ada janji sama kakek Germania malam ini jadi kami yang gantiin deh." jelas author dengan sangat lancangnya.

"Ve! Doitsu! Sejak kapan kakek kita jadian?" tanya Feliciano dengan bodohnya.

"Tau ah gelap!" jawab Ludwig singkat sambil tertunduk saking tak percayanya.

"Lah terus kenapa gak di batalin aja?" tanya seorang kambing- eh maksudnya Mathias.

"Oh tidak bisa." jawab Elizaveta sambil meniru gayanya su*e yang ada di ovj.

"Ya udah kalo gitu gue mau pulang aja, aru." kata Yao.

"Yang kabur atau pulang nanti akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat plus tusukan pisau dari Nataliya lalu ciuman yang so-sexy dari fryingpan kramat gue lalu ditagihin utang sama Caroline dan siksaan seperti di neraka dari Silvana a.k.a Author." jelas Elizaveta sambil mengelus-ngelus fryingpannya.

"Jadi apa ada yang ingin membantah?" tanya Silvana.

"Memangnya hukuman beratnya apa?" kata Erick, murid asal Iceland.

"Karena anak kecil yang bertanya, saya akan menjawabnya. Hukumannya adalah *sfx : Eng Ing Eng* selama sebulan penuh bersiin toilet seluruh hetalia gakuen pada malam hari (kan banyak setannya), lalu nilai keagamaan -?- di kurangi 70 point, lalu memotong rumput di lapangan sepak bola hetalia gakuen dengan gunting kuku yang kecil (lapangannya paling segede GBK) dan juga mendapatkan tambahan liburan musim panas selama dua tahun -?-" jelas Caroline.

"Masih ada yang mau membantah?" tanya Nataliya dingin sambil mengasah pisaunya.

Seluruh murid disana langsung menggeleng. Yao saja langsung duduk kembali dengan manis.

"Jadi, sekarang saya akan mengumumkan teman sekamar kalian." kata Silvana.

"Yang tidur di kelas VI-A ada US, UK, France, Canada, Russia, China, Japan, Greece, Latvia, Sealand, dan Estonia." kata sang mc.

'_Dosa apa gue ampe-ampe sekamar ama Ivan lagi.' _batin Raivis dan Eduard.

"Kelas VI-B ada Spain, Romano, Italy, Germany, Prussia, Austria, Swiss, North Cyprus, Egypt, Turkey, Cameroon."

"Lalu kelas VI-C Finland, Iceland, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, South Korea, Hong Kong, Cuba, Mongolia, Tibet."

"Dan kelas VI-D adalah Netherlands, Indonesia, Malaysia, Brunei, Singapore, Thailand, Australia, Bulgaria, Lithuania, Poland."

"Apa ada yang belum jelas?" tanya Silvana di akhir kata.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikal mengangkat tangannya.

"Kenapa aku satu kamar sama si om-om mesum ini?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Silvana langsung tersenyum licik.

"Sudah terima saja ya Angga~" jawab Silvana santai.

Angga a.k.a Indonesia hanya bisa ngedumel sendiri. Sementara orang-orang tertentu seperti Thailand, Netherlands, Malaysia dan Australia senang dapat sekamar dengan pemuda Indonesia tersebut.

"Nah kalian silahkan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Besok pukul 03.30 sudah harus bangun ya!" teriak Nataliya pake toa.

Semua hanya mengangguk lesu dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Eh kita tidur dimana?" tanya Caroline.

"Kita tidur di VI-E lah~" kata Elizaveta.

Mereka berempatpun pergi ke kamar mereka.

TBC

INGET TBC INI LOH

Sekian dulu deh. Next chapter akan saya ceritakan situasi kamar-kamar para nation satu-satu okey. Chapter 3 ada acara uji nyali, jadi kalian boleh request pair fav kalian dan maksimal satu kelompok ada tujuh orang. Sengaja ganjil biar seru~

Sealand : Review desu yo!

Russia : Flame tidak di terima, da~


	2. Awal

Hola!

Apa chapter pertama itu aneh ya? Maaf deh kalo aneh. Tapi yang namanya request bakal saya tampung kok. Terima kasih yang telah berbaik hati mereview fic gaje ini XD

Warning : Yaoi, pasti ada. Straight, kayaknya gak ada tapi gak tau juga sih#plak, OOC, dan OC inget loh.

Note : sama kayak chapter 1 notenya. Saya males nulis lagi tuh kata-kata#dihajar.

~.~.~

Mari kita intip situasi di kelas VI-A, dimana keadaan di sana sedang seru-serunya.

"Iggy~" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan memakai kacamata a.k.a Alfred sambil memeluk seorang pemuda dengan alis tebal.

"GIT! LEPASIN GUE!" bentak sang pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Arthur.

"Iggy kok kamu tsundere banget sih? Tapi gini-gini, iggy bisa mengambil hatiku loh~" gombal Alfred.

"BERISK GIT!" jawab Arthur blushing dan memberontak lagi.

"Matthew~ Kamu sedang apa?" tanya om-om pedo nan mesum kepada Matthew atau saudara kembar Alfred.

"Aku sedang main dengan kumakichi." kata Matthew sambil tersenyum manis.

"Siapa lu?" tanya beruang putih imut yang dipeluk oleh Matthew.

"Ini aku Matthew, pemilikmu." jawab Matthew pasrah.

"Dasar beruang kagak tau diri! Masa pemilik lu dilupain semudah itu?" bentak Francis.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja." kata Matthew dengan ikhlasnya.

"Tidak bisa dong! Abang harus gebukin beruang ini dulu!" kata Francis sambil berjalan mendekati Kumajirou yang sudah tidak di peluk Matthew lagi.

Terjadilah pertengkaran antara Francis dan Kumajirou di kamar itu. Dan itu terhenti ketika Francis tak sengaja memukul wajah Ivan.

"ADAW! SAKIT, DA!" rintih Ivan sambil memegangi wajahnya yang awesome *ketularangilbo* itu. Dan tanpa sengaja, pipa Ivan yang super gede itu melayang dari tangannya dan dengan suksesnya benda itu mengenai kepala Raivis.

JLEB

Malangnya nasib Raivis, karena pipa yang Ivan lempar itu ujungnya runcing seperti bambu runcingnya Angga.

"ARU!" teriak Yao saat melihat kondisi Raivis yang terkapar di lantai.

"Raivis!" teriak Eduard yang setia kawan -?-

Tapi tanpa sengaja Eduard menginjak kaki Peter.

"EDUARD JERK! KAKI GUE!" teriak anak kecil itu.

"Ma-maaf Peter." kata Eduard.

Peter memegangi kakinya sambil loncat-loncat dan lalu tanpa sengaja ia terjatuh di atas perutnya Heracles. Kiku yang sedang berada di dekat Heracles juga ikut tertimpa.

BUAGH

"SAKIT! ANJING! SETAN! KAMPRET! GOBLOK! GEBLEK! BANGKE!"

Teriakan siapakah ini?

Yang menjawab Kiku, pengennya sih gitu tapi Kiku cuma bilang _'SIALAN!'_

Yang menjawab Peter, hampir betul tapi kata-kata mutiara Peter lebih indah.

Yang menjawab Heracles, betul sekali.

Tanpa kita duga, rupanya seorang seperti Heracles itu dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata indah seperti Peter.

Sementara itu di luar pintu, Caroline sedang asik merekam adegan USUK dan situasi kamar itu. Dan, darah segar keluar dari hidungnya.

Mari kita saksikan keadaan di IV-B yang sepertinya semakin buruk.

"BASTARDO! JANGAN MELUK-MELUK GUE! NANTI KALO ADEK LU LIAT GIMANA?" bentak Lovino.

"Kan aman kalau di sini~" kata Antonio dengan nada manja.

"Tch, lepasin sekarang!" paksa Lovino.

"Ve~ Fratello dan fratello Antonio jadian ya?" tanya Feliciano.

"KAGAK!" jawab Lovino disertai blushing.

"Kesesesese, bukankah Antonio sudah sama Bella?" kata Gilbert.

"Memang, tapi Lovino kan simpanan milikku~" kata Antonio.

"BACOT!" kata Lovino lagi sambil menyumpalkan tomat busuk ke mulut Antonio.

"Gue bukan simpenan lu! Emang kapan kita jadian?" bentak Lovino.

"Sejak Silvana bolehin aku jadian sama kamu."jawab Antonio santai.

Lovino langsung teringat dan ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Antonio karena blushing.

"Ve~ Doitsu lagi apa?" tanya Feliciano.

"Kesesese, west lagi ngapain?" tanya Gilbert dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Lagi baca doujin punya Kiku yang ketinggalan di rumahku." jawab Ludwig santai sambil baca doujin laknat itu lagi sementara Gilbert dan Feliciano cengo ngeliat Ludwig baca begituan.

"Sadiq kalau aku tanya, kau lebih memilih aku atau Heracles?" tanya murid asal Mesir bernama Gupta.

"Kamu pastinya. Kan Heracles dah ada Kiku." jawab Sadiq sambil mencium pipi Gupta.

"KALO LO SEMUA GAK DIEM GUE DOR PANTAT LU SEMUA!" teriak you-know-who.

"Obaka-san! Jangan membuat kegaduhan Vash!" teriak Roderrich sambil mencegah Vash yang terlihat seperti memeluk murid asal Switzerland itu dari belakang.

Murid asal North Cyprus dan Cameroon hanya melihat kejadian-kejadian di depan mereka dalam diam serta memakan makanan ringan yang mereka bawa. Dan kali ini, Silvanalah yang merekam semua kejadian itu. Tapi rasanya ia seperti ingin menangis. Apa mungkin karena tak bisa membiarkan kakaknya berpacaran dengan Lovinonya?

"WAHAHAHA! GAK NYANGKA SADIQ BISA NGOMONG HAL MANIS! DAH GITU ADA AUSTRIAXSWISS, SPAMANO, ADUH LENGKAPLAH MALAM GUE~" katanya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak *capsnya nyala tuh*. Rupanya ia manangis karena menahan tawa -?-

Dan situasi di kelas VI-C kurang lebih seperti ini.

Murid asal Cuba itu hanya menghisap rokoknya berkali-kali dan minum bir *sejak kapan mabit ada murid yang ngerokok sama minum bir?* di tempatnya. Erick dan Yong Soo malah berebutan Lee, sampai-sampai pemuda Hong Kong itu ditarik ke dua arah yang berlawanan.

"Norge sayang~ Kok kamu gak pernah senyum sih?" tanya Mathias dengan raut wajah dibuat-buat memelas.

"Kagak mau aja. Emang kenapa?" kata murid asal Norwagia itu.

"Akukan pengen lihat kau senyum."

"Mati dulu, baru aku akan senyum dan tertawa bahagia."

Perkataan itu sangat menusuk sekali untuk Mathias. Murid asal Mongolia dan Tibet membantu Mathias menenangkan dirinya yang depresi.

"Su-san, kira-kira kita ngapain ya supaya gak bosen?" tanya Tino.

"Ak' t'k t'h' d'h." jawab Berwald dengan *SANGAT* tak lancar.

Di balik pintu, Elizaveta hanya bisa manyun-manyun gak jelas karena tak ada adegan yaoi yang ia harapkan.

"Siakul! Kenapa gak ada adegan yang oh-super-hot-and-sexy sih?" gerutunya.

Sekarang keadaan di IV-D, sepertinya kelas ini yang normal saja.

"MALOOON!"

"CEBOL!"

"MALAYSIA, ANA!"

"MALAY!"

Kata normalnya saya ganti jadi abnormal okey~

Arya, murid pindahan dari Malaysia baru saja melakukan hal yang membuat orang-orang di atas kaget. Mereka berempat (Aussie, Nethre, Thailand, dan Malaysia) melakukan sebuah permainan dan yang menang boleh mencium orang yang di suka. Kenapa, karena orang yang mereka sukai adalah orang yang sama yaitu Angga sang personifikasi Indonesia. Mereka malah main poker dan hasilnya, Aryalah yang memenangkan game itu. Segera ia mencium pipi kakaknya sebelum disadari oleh pemain lain.

"Itu kan sudah harus menjadi hadiah sang juara!" kata Arya.

"Kenapa harus gue yang jadi korban?" tanya Angga.

"Sudahlah Angga. Lebih baik kami saja yang menangani curut setan ini, ana~" kata murid asal Thailand bernama Thiang Kuen. Ia tersenyum manis saat menghadap ke Angga dan langsung tersenyum yandere ke Arya.

"Iya, serahkan saja anak cebol ini kepada kami." kata William, murid asal Netherlands.

"Sudahlebih baik serahkan kepada mereka berdua saja. Kau ikut aku ya~" kata Bruce, murid asal Australia.

"Apa kata lo?" teriak tiga orang itu serempak (Arya, William, dan Thiang Kuen).

Dan korban pemerkosaan- eh maksud saya, korban kekerasan adalah Bruce yang sekarang sedang di siksa mentah-mentah sama tiga orang laknat itu. Sementara Angga memilih bergabung dengan Toris, Feliks, dan Ivailon (Bulgaria) untuk bermain bersama.

Nataliya sedang merekam aksi pemerkosaan- maksudnya aksi penyiksaan di dalam sana sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Mungkin ia mendapatkan trik menyiksa orang yang baru.

~.~.~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3.00 a.m. Keempat fujoshi kita bangun dari tidurnya. Yup mereka sudah bagi-bagi tugas untuk membangunkan semua nation laki-laki. Dan tentunya mereka punya cara tersendiri untuk membangunkan orang-orang itu.

Caroline melihat situasi di kelas VI-A dan saat membuka pintu ia melihat banyak hal seperti Alfred yang memeluk Arthur tapi Arthur memeluk Francis. Dan Francis memeluk Matthew. Lalu Ivan memeluk Alfred, kemudian Raivis memeluk Ivan. Eduard memeluk Raivis. Sementara Peter yang di sebelah Eduard malah menendang Yao. Tapi Yao memeluk Kiku. Heracles juga memeluk Kiku, sementara yang di tengah hanya tidur kalem aja *kok jadi acara peluk-pelukan? Kenapa gak kissu aja sekalian!#dihajar*.

"Yes! Akhirnya ada bahan buat nambahin koleksi foto yaoi gue." gumam Caroline sambil tersenyum misterius dan lupa dengan tugasnya untuk membangunkan semua orang di ruangan itu. Sementara di kelas VI-B, Silvana lagi asik motret-motret adegan SpaMano, ItalyxGermanyxPrussia, PrussiaxAustriaxSwiss, TurkyxEgypt yang situasinya mungkin sama dengan VI-A semuanya pada peluk-pelukan *kok kayak teletubies sih?*. Dan setelah selesai foto-foto, Silvana langsung teriak pake toa.

"Bangun ayo! Yang telat bangun saya kasih sconenya Arthur dan kaos kakinya kepala sekolah!" teriaknya dan langsung membuat satu ruangan bergidik ngeri. Di VI-C dan VI-D sama tapi di VI-C ada SuFin, DenxNorxIce, IcexHongxKorea, Mongol Tibet *pair apa itu?#dirajam* dan Cuba malah baru bangun serta memergoki Elizaveta yang lagi motret-motret adegan itu.

"Mbak Eli ngapain?" tanyanya.

"Eh? I-itu… mau bangunin kalian." jawab Elizaveta.

'_Untung aja udah selese gue fotoin itu semua.'_ batin Eli.

Nah kalau di VI-D, Nataliya sama seperti Elizaveta. Ia sedang memotret kejadian itu dan anehnya, si Angga gak tidur bareng sama adik-adiknya melainkan sama murid asal Australia itu dan juga mereka pelukan. Tapi ada lagi, Arya a.k.a Malaysia malah pelukan sama William. Thiang Kuen memeluk Ivailon. Toris tentunya di peluk sama Feliks sampai-sampai sesak nafas. Nataliya tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini dan mengabdikannya di kamera digitalnya.

"Udah saatnya bangun." kata Nataliya pelan.

Semua langsung bangun sambil memeluk teman sebelah mereka.

"Ngapain lu meluk-meluk gue?" kata Arya.

"Elo kali yang meluk-meluk gue!" balas William.

"Kok gue jadi meluk lo, ana?"

"Mana gue tau."

Hampir terjadi kegaduhan tapi terhambat karena Nataliya udah mengeluarkan ancaman terhandalnya.

~.~.~

Semua murid di kumpulkan di aula untuk solat tahajud sama solat subuh. Setelah itu mereka di beri pengarahan.

"Nah kegiatan hari ini adalah bebas dan pada malam harinya kalian akan melakukan uji nyali. Jadi kalian sekarang terserah mau ngapain aja. Yang mau pacaran boleh, yang mau tidur lagi boleh. Terserah kalian okey, tapi nanti jam 9.00 a.m. kalian harus sudah berkumpul di sini lagi karena kita akan main outbond." jelas Silvana yang sebenarnya masih mengantuk.

"Jadi sekarang bebas dan boleh ngapain aja? Berarti kalo ngerate M sama iggy boleh dong." tanya Alfred yang terlihat masih ½ sadar.

"BOLEH BANGET!" teriak kempt fujoshi itu bersamaan.

"GIT! KENAPALO HARUS NANYA ITU?" bentak Arthur sambil menjitak Alfred sementara yang di jitak malah langsung tepar.

"Nah sekarang bubar!" perintah Elizaveta.

Skip aja deh langsung ke jam 9.00 karena author sudah gak sanggup lagi menceritakan hal-hal yang ada di setiap kelas. Ini demi rate, kalau naik ratenya saya jadi gak enak. Yang jelas beberapa pair melakukan rate M *authornosebleed*.

Jam 9.00 a.m.

Semua sudah berkumpul di lapangan untuk melakukan outbond. Yah outbondnya biasa-biasa aja seperti rock climbing, flying fox, balapan atv *sejakkapanada?*, balapan F1 *koknyasar?*, dan lain-lain. Ada beberapa nation yang terlihat takut menghadapi outbond flying fox seperti Toris, Raivis, Eduard, William, dan Arya. Sebenarnya Arya dan William punya fobia terhadap ketinggian. Lalu di lantanas F1 kita dapat melihat Arthur, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, dan Kiku sedang mengebut ria seperti orang gila. Di balapan atv Alfred, Ivan, Yao, Erick, Lee, dan Mathias juga lagi ngebut. Yah keadaannya seperti itu kurang lebih. Dan sebenarnya saat uji nyali mereka tak menyadari kalau ada hal-hal aneh yang akan mereka alami.

~.~.~

TBC

Ugyaaa! Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang nyambung#dihajar. Tenang saja, kalian masih boleh request kok. Chapter ini kok banyak OOT-nya ya? Ah sudahlah. Di sana gunung, di sini gunung, di tengah-tengahnya pulau jawa. Wayangnya bingung, dalangnya lebih bingung, yang penting bisa ketawa. Review? Flame tidak di terima!


	3. Uji Nyali 1

Ciao~

Maaf kalo lama update, modem saya di sita terus gak bisa maen internet TT^TT

Sebenernya sih saya maleh lanjutin tapi saat saya liat review-review itu, saya jadi semangat nulis lagi. Nah semoga kalian menyukai ini semua.

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, OOT may be, Author mejeng -?-

Disclaimer : Hetalia buat hadiah saya aja ya om Hide #dihajar.

Enjoy~

~.~.~

"Hey kalian sudah menyusun kelompok buat uji nyalinya?" tanya Silvana.

"Belum nih, merekasedang bertengkar." jawab Nataliya santai.

"Pokoknya harus ada RusAme!"

"Oh tidak bisa! USUK wajib ada!"

Elizaveta dan Caroline sedang bertengkar tentang pair itu.

"Gini aja deh. Biar master aja yang nyusun itu." kata Silvana sambil mengambil kertas-kertas untuk susunan kelompok.

"USUK! Ayolah adain USUK!"

"RusAme! Langka itu!"

"Gimana kalau UKxUSxRus aja?" tanya Silvana.

"Lah? Gimana caranya?" tanya Elizaveta yang mendukung USUK.

"Kalian inget gak pas Roderrich, Gilbert dan Ludwig threesome-an?" tanya Silvana lagi.

"Inget."

"Nah kayak gitu maksud gue. Gimana setuju gak?"

"Gue setuju aja sih. Walau harus mengorbankan kakak gue yang tercinta." jawab Nataliya.

"Boleh juga." jawab Caroline yang mendukung RusAme tadi.

"Ya sudahlah gak apa." kata Elizaveta setelah mempertimbangkannya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik kita harus segera menyusun ini semua sebelum malam hari." jelas Silvana lagi.

Akhirnya para fujoshi itu menyusun kelompok yang tentunya sesuai pairing yang mereka mau.

~.~.~

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9.00 p.m. Semua murid sengaja di kumpulkan di ruangan yang berbeda-beda sesuai dengan kelompoknya. Rinciannya sebagai berikut :

Kelompok 1 : US, UK, Russia, Germany, Italy, Spain, Romano.

Kelompok 2 : Prussia, Canada, Swiss, Austria, Turky, Egypt, Greece.

Kelompok 3 : Indonesia, Malaysia, Netherlands, Australia, Brunei, Singapore, Thailand.

Kelompok 4 : China, South Korea, Hong Kong, Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Japan.

Kelompok 5 : Sweden, Finland, Sealand, Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, Poland.

Kelompok 6 : France, Bulgaria, North Cyprus, Cuba, Mongolia, Tibet, Cameroon.

Setiap kelompok akan mengadakan uji nyali di malam yang berbeda dan tentunya setiap kelompok hanya mendatangi tiga ruagan *supaya author gak susah payah nyari ruangan serem#dihajarreaders. Mari kita amati dulu kelompok 1 biar seru.

"Alfred kok mukamu pucet, da?" tanya Ivan kepada orang di sebelahnya.

"Eng-enggak kok! HERO gak kenapa-napa!" teriak Alfred lantang.

"Bilang aja kau takut git!" kata Arthur.

"Hai semuanya~"

Karena kagetnya, Arthur sampai terlonjak. Alfred sampai-sampai memeluk Ivan dan Ivan sendiri memeluk tiang *lah?*. Lovino langsung memeluk Antonio sampai-sampai Antonio terlihat sesak nafas. Dan Feliciano memeluk Ludwig sambil ber 've' ria.

"Kok pada takut sih? Ini aku Silvana." kata orang yang muncul dari pintu.

"Kau ngagetin aja sih." kata Antonio.

"Nah ini yang harus kalian lakukan. Pertama pergi ke lantai 4 dimana kelas V-A berada dan kalian akan menemukan petunjuk lainnya. Semoga berhasil~" jelas Silvana singkat.

Silvana langsung memberikan kertas itu ke Antonio dan pergi keluar ruangan itu. Antonio membuka kertas itu dan isinya bertuliskan.

'_Sebelum masuk kelas V-A, silahkan kalian mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Lalu joget kayak dewi persik di depan kelas sambil menutup mata dan jangan lupa nyanyi lagu dangdutnya. Dan kemudian kalian akan menemukan petunjuk selanjutnya di sana. Jika kalian dalam jumlah ganjil maka nanti akan di buat menjadi genap.'_

"Perintah macam apa ini?" teriak Arthur, Lovino, dan Alfred secara bersamaan.

"Lebih baik kita segera menjalankan tugas ini jika ingin cepat istirahat, da~" kata Ivan yang tumben masuk akal.

"Benar juga kata kolkhoz satu ini." kata Arthur.

"Ayo cepatlah kita menuju kelas V-A!" kata Lovino.

Mereka semua menuju lantai 4 dimana kelas V-A berada. Kelas itu berada di paling ujung lorong dan dekat dengan toilet. Tak sampai lima menit, merekapun sampai di depan pintu kelas itu.

"Jadi kita lakukan apa?" tanya Ludwig.

"Ya, kita lakukan apa yang tertulis di kertas laknat ini." kata Antonio sambil membaca lagi kertas itu.

"Ketuk gih." kata Arthur kepada Ivan.

"Baiklah, da~"

Tok Tok Tok

Ivan masuk pertama lalu disusul Alfred dan Arthur. Kemudian Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, dan Antonio. Kelas sangat sepi dan yang ada hanya kursi serta meja yang tersusun rapi.

"Selanjutnya apa?" tanya Lovino.

"Kita harus nari kayak dewi persik." kata Antonio.

"Dewi persik itu apa ve? Apa itu sejenis makanan?" tanya Feliciano.

"Aduh Feli… Dewi persik itu artis dari negaranya si Angga." jawab Ludwig.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menari tanpa musik atau nyanyian?" kata Alfred.

"Ve~ Aku saja yang bernyanyi… Kalian ingin lagu apa?" tanya Feliciano.

"Humm… katanya harus lagu dangdut, ini tertulis di sini." kata Antonio lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau lagu 'Cinta satu malam' dari negaranya Angga itu?" tanya Arthur.

Semua terpaksa mengangguk karena mereka tak mengetahui lagu-lagu dari negaranya Angga. Mulailah Feliciano menyanyi dan semua mulai bergoyang mengikuti irama. Apakah kalian bisa bayangkan mereka semua nari-nari dangdut di depan kelas? Author aja mau nangis ngeliatnya karena udah gak bisa ketawa. Saat lagu mau habis, pundak Lovino di colek oleh seseorang. Iapun menoleh ke belakang dan membuaka matanya. Orang itu memberikan sebuah amplop berisi misi selanjutnya. Lovino belum sempat melihat wajah orang itu tapi ia langsung mengambil amplop itu.

"Apa isi am-"

Perkataan Lovino terputus. Kini ia tahu siapa yang memberikan amplop itu kepadanya. Orang itu adalah Silvana, hanya saja wajah dan bajunya terkena bercak merah yang berarti darah. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Lovino tapi pemuda itu malah memucat wajahnya.

"Ada apa fratello?" tanya Feliciano.

"I-i-itu." kata Lovino sambil menunjuk sosok di depannya.

Feliciano melihat dan berteriak sehingga semua orang berhenti menari. Spontan semua melihat ke arah Feliciano dan Lovino. Mereka melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan Lovino. Gadis yang di pandangi malah tersenyum melihat semua teman-temannya. Tanpa di komando lagi, mereka semua lari keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka lari tak tentu arah dan malah sampai di tangga.

"Apa semua ada di sini?" tanya Arthur yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ve! Fratello Antonio tak ada!" kata Feliciano.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Lovino sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja adiknya.

"Sumpah, ve!" kata Feliciano sambil membuat tanda peace dengan kedua jarinya.

"Jadi bagaimana, da?" tanya Ivan.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja." kata Alfred yang ketakutan.

"Tapi memangnya kita sudah mendapatkan petunjuk selanjutnya?" tanya Ludwig.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya." kata Lovino yang memegang amplop.

Semua mendekati Lovino untuk mengetahui isi amplop tersebut. Lovinopun membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya.

'_Selanjutnya silahkan kalian menuju laboratorium di lantai 3 dan jika sudah sampai tolong ketuk pintu sekali. Jika di dalam kalian menemukan sebuah kertas tolong ambil karena itu adalah petunjuk kalian selanjutnya.'_

"Ayo kita kesana, da~" ajak Ivan dan semua mengangguk menyetujui.

Sebenarnya Lovino merasa sedih kehilangan Antonio yang entah menghilang kemana. Padahal di kelas V-A…

"Muahahahahaha! Gila, gue baru liat Ludwig nari-nari kayak gitu! Hahahaha!" kata Nataliya yang bertugas menjaga pos bersama Silvana.

"Hahaha benar." tambah Silvana sambil menghapus noda merah di wajahnya.

"Silvana, dandananmu hebat sekali. Benar-benar sangat meyakinkan." kata Antonio.

"Gracias, hermano." jawab Silvana.

"Lebih baik kita ke pos selanjutnya yuk~" ajak Nataliya.

Mereka bertigapun meninggalkan kelas V-A, padahal sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu kalau ada sosok lain selain mereka di kelas itu. Sosok itu duduk di kursi paling belakang pojok dan bersenandung. Jika dilihat-lihat, sosok itu tak memiliki wajah sama sekali. Okey back to kelompok I. Kini mereka semua berdiri di depan pintu laboratorium. Sekarang giliran Ludwig yang mengetuk pintu dan masuk duluan. Ruangan itu terasa dingin dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Mereka semua mulai mencari-cari petunjuk selanjutnya dan sekarang Alfred menemukannya di dekat kerangka manusia itu.

"Hey! HERO dapat petunjuk selanjutnya!" teriak Alfred.

Tapi raut wajah teman-temannya malah memucat. Sebuah kerangka tangan manusia bertengger di bahu kiri Alfred.

"G-git… lihat di bahu kirimu." kata Arthur terbata-bata.

Alfred melihat bahunya dan kemudian menjauh dua langkah dari kerangka itu lalu melihatnya. Tiba-tiba kerangka itu tertawa dan rahangnya bergerak naik turun. Semua langsung lari terbirit-birit. Sebenarnya setelah mereka lari, Elizaveta dan Caroline sedang ketawa-tawa ngeliat ekspresi mereka. Kerangka itu di gerakan oleh remot yang Eli pegang.

"Gak nyangka, Ivan yang psikopat kayak gitu bisa cetacean. Hahahaha." komentar Elizaveta.

"Bener, kasian banget." tambah Caroline.

Mari kita kembali kepada mereka yang lari terbirit-birit, lalu sayangnya mereka berhenti di lorong karena di sana berdirilah seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan seragam hetalia gakuen dan penuh dengan darah. Semuanya menjerit ketakutan *termasuksiIvan.

"Kesesese, tak awesome sekali mereka. Masa sama setan awesome kayak gue takut." kata setan tersebut yaitu Gilbert.

"Gilbo,apa kau tak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya angin#plak maksudnya Matthew yang ada di sebelah Gilbert (kan Matthie invisible~).

"Tidak kok. Lebih baik kita kembali ke Elizaveta dan bilang misi kita berhasil. Lalu kita kembali ke kelompok kita deh~" kata Gilbert.

Tapi baru dua langkah saja mereka berhenti karena ada yang manggil.

"Mas ganteng. Yang rambutnya putih. Kenalan sama saya yuk."

Mereka menoleh dan mendapati banyak hantu perempuan dari negaranya Angga itu.

"Sini mas kenalan yuk~" kata hantu tadi.

"Iya. Mas yang pake kacamata juga boleh kok." kata hantu lainnya.

Matthew dan Gilbert langsung ngacir entah kemana saking takutnya.

Sementara kelompok I, mereka berlari lagi dan lalu berhenti saat yang paling depan larinya (Alfred #kalobukansiapalagi?) menabrak tiang dengan **tidak** elitnya serta pingsan.

"Apa kita tinggalkan hamburger freak ini di sini?" tanya Lovino.

"Jangan, kasian dianya ve." jawab Feliciano.

"Oy Ivan. Kau bawa gih si bloody git ini." kata Arthur.

"Hah? Kok aku, da? Kenapa gak si Ludwig aja?" tanya Ivan.

"Karena kamu badannya lebih gede dari pada Ludwig, ve~" jawab Feliciano.

"Baiklah. Ini karena terpaksa, da." kata Ivan pasrah.

Iapun menggendong Alfred (bridal style #authormoto-moto) dan mereka mulai membaca petunjuk selanjutnya.

'_Kalian harus menuju taman belakang sekolah dan ambil petunjuk yang ada di dekat pohon yang di kelilingi obor.'_

Tanpa basa basi lagi, mereka langsung tancap gas menuju taman belakang sekolah yang terkenal angker dan di sana mereka mencari pohon yang di kelilingi obor. Sampailah mereka di sana. Tiba-tiba sosok yang mereka kenali ada di sana berdiri dan tersenyum. Hal itu membuat semua terbelak.

"Tomato bastard? Itu kau?" tanya Lovino tak percaya.

Mereka tak berani mendekat. Akhirnya Lovino yang maju dan mengambil petunjuk yang ada di Antonio. Satu langkah lagi ia sampai tapi ia melah terjeblos ke dalam sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam. Feliciano langsung menghampiri Antonio dan mengambil petunjuk. Tapi setelah memegang petunjuk itu, Feliciano tak sengaja melihat sebuah lubang besar di punggung Antonio. Ia malah berlari bersama yang lain dan meninggalkan kakaknya. Setelah mereka berlari cukup jauh, Antonio malah tertawa-tawa dan menolong Lovino dibantu oleh Silvana dan Nataliya.

"Sakit!" keluh Lovino.

"Sabar ya. Lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat semula." usul Silvana.

"Jadi ini semua bohongan?" tanya Lovino.

"Iya mi Lovi~" jawab Antonio.

Lovino masih cengo dan kemudian ia di gotong oleh Antonio ke tempat semula yaitu tempat mereka semua mulai. Nah sementara yang lain masih harus menyelesaikan misi terakhir. Feliciano membuka kertas itu.

'_Ambil bendera di dekat mading lalu tancapkan bendera itu di tempat kalian mulai.'_

"Hah? Mading? Itukan di lantai 5?" kata Arthur.

"Gempor deh gue. Mana gue lagi ngegotong Alfred lagi. Badan dari luar kecil, eh pas di angkat beratnya naujubile!" protes Ivan.

"Kalian kalau mau ini cepat selesai lebih baik jangan protes." komentar Ludwig.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan, ve~" kata Feliciano.

Merekapun pergi ke lantai lima dan jumlah mereka sekarang adalah lima orang. Kalian pasti masih ingat pesan _'jika kalian berjumlah ganjil akan di genapkan' _dan mereka tak tahu apa yang menunggu mereka di atas sana.

TBC

Aihhh! Cape! Bagaimana? Kata-katanya agak berantakan ya? Maaf deh kalau begitu. Saya lagi sakit sih =3=

Next chapter kisah kelompok II ya! Maaf kalo lemot update =.="

**Tatiana Kyznestov **: Iya aku tahu kok. Usulmu itu terlalu kreaktiv dan aku gak bisa ngebuat rate M dulu. Ini gak bisa jadi rate M sih =3=

**America 50states Hero **: Maaf banget kalo UsUknya ketutup sama RusAme. Ini ada permintaan RusAme dari teman saya *sujud-sujud minta maaf.

**Chiarii** : Iya nanti Indo-Ausie kan udah sekelompok biar rame. Nanti mereka muncul kok.

**Ruuya ruu-chan **: Terima kasih dah bilang ini amazing ^^

Review?


	4. Uji Nyali 2

Ciao!

Maaf kalau update kelamaan, saya harus mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk ke SMA favorit di Jakarta pusat atau timur. Aaaarrrggghhh! Saya gak percaya si om Hide ngebuat Netherlands jadi kayak gitu! Aneh banget! (jika ingin tahu silahkan lihat episode ke 94 hetalia axis powers, dimana si belgia ehem yang ngeselin½ mati itu ehem mengunjungi ehem kakak ehem spain dan my lovely romano#dihajarkarenakebanyakanbatuk)

Disclaimer : Sampai si Francis tobat 100% ataupun dajjal persis banget sama Ivan -?- ataupun Lovino jadi pacar author#lah? ataupun Antonio jadi berantem ama bantengnya *oke ini makin gak nyambung*, Hetalia tetetp punya om Hidekaz.

Warning : Mungkin ada typo atau miss typo karena saya males ngeceknya #dihajar. Dan jangan lupa, disini selalu ada OOC dan OC.

Sebelum ke kelompok II lebih baik kita amati lagi kelompok I yang berusaha mendapatkan bendera di lantai 5 itu. Kini mereka berlima sudah ada di depan mading besar dan mereka bersusah payah mendapatkan bendera itu.

"Berhasil, ve!" kata Feliciano yang dapat mengambilnya.

"Jadi kita kembali ke tempat semula?" tanya Alfred yang sudah sadar.

"Iya. Jadi apa lagi yang kita tunggu. Ayo kita kembali." kata Arthur.

Saat mereka berbalik, ternyata masih ada satu rintangan yang harus mereka lalui. Berdirilah tiga sosok manusia yaitu Gilbert yang penuh darah, Lovino yang juga terlihat sangat mengerikan serta Silvana yang masih terpenuhi darah seperti Gilbert. Dengan sigap, Gilbert menahan Ludwig dari belakang dan tidak di sadari oleh semua lalu menghilang. Kemudian Lovino menangkap Feliciano dan menghilang. Kini tinggal satu orang lagi yang harus di ambil, dan ternyata Arthurlah yang tertangkap. Alfred dan Ivan hanya bisa merinding disko kemudian Ivan menggendong Alfred (bridal style) lari dari lokasi itu. Sementara setelah mereka berdua sudah agak jauh…

"Bruder! Lepasin! Kan mereka udah ngacir!" protes Ludwig.

"Gak mau! Udah lama aku gak meluk west kayak gini. Ahhh, jadi kangen deh pas ngerawat kamu masih kecil dan imut-imutnya itu~" kata Gilbert dan malah mendapatkan sebuah pasta melesat ke kepalanya.

"Ve! Doitsu selingkuh!" kata Feliciano sambil menangis.

"Bu-bukan gitu Feli." jelas Ludwig.

"Jangan dekati adikku, potato bastard!" bentak Lovino sambil menenangkan adiknya.

Mari kita kembali ke Ivan dan Alfred yang kini udah sampe di tempal awal.

"Mmmm, I-ivan." panggil Alfred yang masih di gendong.

"Ada apa, da?" tanya Ivan.

"Gu-gue…"

"Lo kenapa, da? Lo suka ama gue? Maaf ya gue sudah sama Yao Yao."

"Geer lo!"

"Iya, iya maaf deh. Emang tadi kamu mau bilang apa?"

"Gu-gue… gak sengaja…"

"Gak sengaja apa, da?"

"Gue gak sengaja ngompol pas lo gendong gue."

Ivan langsung menjatuhkan Alfred dengan tak elitnya kemudian cepat-cepat membuka mantelnya. Kini Ivan terpaksa mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan pendeknya dan celana coklat yang ia pakai. Untunglah syal putih miliknya selamat dari air seni Alfred yang bocor tadi.

"Alfred kok lo jorok banget sih, da?" protes Ivan sambil nyuci bajunya#lah.

"Hehehe, sorry. Abis tuh setan nyeremin banget, dah gitu gue lagi kebelet plus udaranya juga dingin di sini, nyong." kata Alfred dengan santainya.

"Nyang nyong nyang nyong aja lu, emangnya gue monyong." balas Ivan yang masih meratapi nasibnya.

"Minta maaf dong." kata Ivan lagi.

"Gak mau! Masa Hero seperti gue minta maaf ama lu!" protes Alfred.

"Ya udah nanti mereka bakal tau." ancam Ivan.

"Eh? Ja-jangan! Please jangan ya!" pinta Alfred.

"Ya udah deh gak gue kasih tau." kata Ivan yang masa bodo.

"Okelah kalo begitu." kata Alfred.

Tak lama semuapun kembali termasuk para hantu-hantunya.

"Hola~~" (Antonio)

"Ciao~~" (Feliciano)

"Hallo!" (Gilbert)

Mereka semua terlihat seperti biasa dan tak terlalu menyeramkan walau masih ada beberapa bercak darah di pakaian mereka.

"Huuuaaa!"

Ivan dan Alfred teriak. Saking kagetnya Alfred sampai-sampai melompat ke pelukan Ivan dan tak sengaja mencium pipi si kolkhoz itu *Yes ada rusame numpang lewat! #authorfoto-foto.

"Al-Alfred..." kata Arthur yang syok.

"Huuaaa! Iggy! Ini gak sengaja kok! Sumpah deh!" kata Alfred berusaha meyakinkan Arthur.

"Lah, Ivan. Baju lu kenapa? Gak awesome banget sih pake di jemur segala kayak gitu." kata Gilbert.

"Oh ini karena kena- hmmmpppff" sebelum Ivan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Alfred langsung ngebekep mulutnya Ivan.

"Enggak kok. Tadi dia ketumpahan air aja. Gak ada apa-apa kok, Hehehe." jelas Alfred dan tentu saja bohong.

'_Dasar tukang boong kelas sempak lu! Seenak jidat lu aja maen ngebekep mulut gue!' _batin Ivan.

Semua hanya mengangguk antusias dan tak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Arthur hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu dan tak ingin membahasnya lagi.

~.~.~

Mari kita mulai sekarang tentang kelompok II, di sana sudah ada Gilbert, Matthew, Vash, Roderich, Sadiq, Gupta, dan Heracles. Yup mereka sudah menunggu di sana, dan kemudian datanglah Elizaveta yang akan memberi tahu petunjuk pertama.

"Yo! Ini baca. Itu adalah petunjuk kalian yang pertama, sisanya cari lagi ya~ Bye~~~" kata Elizaveta singkat.

Vash membaca kertas itu dan terlihat wajahnya merah karena…

"APA-APAAN INI?" teriaknya sambil mencak-mencak gak jelas. (semua senjatanya di sita demi keamanan)

"THE HELL? DEMI APAPUN KOK TANTANGANNYA KAYAK GINI?" teriak Heracles dan Sadiq hampir bersamaan.

Sini Heracles gak usah marah-marah, author peluk aja ya~#dihajarreaders.

Disana tertulis

_'Kalian harus pergi ke lab. bahasa lantai 4, nanti kalian pasti akan menemukan suatu petunjuk disana. Sebelum masuk, kalian harus mengetuk pintu sekali lalu di dekat papan tulis kalian semua harus meniru gaya cheerleaders seperti di amerika.'_

'Gue bunuh si Alfred sialan itu!' Kira-kira itulah isi pikiran para nation yang ada di kelompok II.

Mereka semua pergi menuju ruangan itu. Tanpa mereka ketahui, terlihatlah sosok seseporang di dekat jendela lab. bahasa. Sosok itu tersenyum senang melihat mereka menuju tempatnya. Padahal keempat fujoshi kita belum hadir sama sekali, ruangan itu masih kosong dan belum ada seorangpun.

**TBC**

Ehem, maaf kalo pendek banget atau ngegantung banget, saya sedang meratapi nasib di sini karena sudah mau ujian. Kalau boleh, saya minta saran kalian ya. Kira-kira ruangan di sekolah kalian yang paling mengerikan itu dimana ya? Kalau bisa jangan sama seperti chapter sebelum-sebelumnya ya~

**Voodka** : Ampun mak! #dihajar. Gue dah usahain tuh RusAme jadi tabah saja #apahubungannya? Coy, RusAme dah ada kan walau ada unsur humornya dan tentu saja bayangkan Alfred di gendong Ivan ala bridal style getoh *bayangin#nosebleed dan juga pas Alfie gak sengaja . Eh kalo seruangan UN gue minta ajarin lo ya kayak UUB waktu itu.

**Tatiana Kyznestov **: Kakakkan maunya si Alfie yang nabrak tiang, sabar ya si Alfie ngompol di sini *sebenernya saya ngakak#plak. Mungkin di entah chapter keberapa, Francis yang nabrak. Tapi bukan nabrak tiang, aku akan buat dia nabrak setan ampe pingsan ato gak ampe koma selama 5000 abad! #. Btw, kayaknya kamu ngutang banyak ama aku *ngitung utang.

**America 50states Hero **: Spiacente (maaf)! USUKnya hilang karena kamu kalah voting #sujudmintamaaf. Yang mau RusAme ada dua tapi cuma kamu yang mau ada USUK. Maafkan saya #nangiskejer#sujudsujudmintamaaf.

**Just-Silence97 **: Garize~ Emangnya dewi persik itu goyangnya gimana? Sumpah saya gak tau sama sekali#ditabok. Gilbertnya emang keren sampe-sampe di godain ama mbak kunti, Hehehehe. Grazie per recensione ^^

**Chiarii** : Chapter depan ada lanjutan chapter ini dan tentunya di sambung dengan kelompoknya AusiexIndo jadi siapkan kamera 100 giga dan tissu lima roll *banyak amat. Iya, si Alfie emang takut setan sampe-sampe ngompol ngeliat setan boongan, kalo beneran gimana ya#dilemparburger.


	5. Uji Nyali 3

Ciao amico! Maaf kalo banyak typo ato misstypo ato sejenisnya.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang mereview chapter yang lalu XD

Setelah sekian lama *halah* akhirnya saya dapat ide cemerlang. Huaaa, saya mau nangis lagi karena ujian nyusahin! Saya takut gak bisa nyontek pas UAS *jangan di tiru untuk yang masih waras* sama temen didepan dan belakang saya. Mana kemaren-kemaren nilai TO saya komlit dari 3 ampe delapan (hebatkan#plak). Maaf kalo pendingnya lama banget DX

Tantangan uji nyalinya saya jadiin 3 aja karena UJIAN NISTA dan UJIAN ASAL-ASALAN sudah dekat mana gitu Try Out bejibun #stress.

**Just-Silence97 **: Kayaknya si Matthew bakal diem aja deh, tapi si Gilbertnya tuh yang maen cium matthew#dipatokgilbird. Jadi saran saya silahkan kau ceramahi si Gilbert supaya gak megang-megang ato nyampe ngegerepe-gerepe si Matthew yang alim itu, atau gak aduin aja ke Alfred biar Matthew di jauhin dari Gilbert.

**America 50states Hero **: Iya gak apa kok. Kalo belom puas ceramahin Alfie silahkan gaplok aja orangnya#dilemparburgerisiracun. Alfie kalo deket Ivan jiwa Heronya kayaknya kehisap aura kolkhoz si Ivan kali ya. Maaf sekalilagi kalau anda kalah votenya. Enjoy the story okey~

**Chiarii **: *ngeles karena bambunya nyampe kesini* Hati-hati lain kali ngelempar bambu, mendingan ngelempar mobil ferarri (?). Iya di sini ada RusAme karena request dari teman saya di sekolah. Kalo mau si Arthur jangan selingkuh ama Kiku, gak enak jadinya mendingan sama si Francis aja#plak.

**Tatiana Kyznestov **: Bodo! Oh iya ane lupa kalo si Paul *bukan peliharaannya Antonio loh* suka ama Alfie #ditampoladeksepupu eh- maksud saya Syifa. Iya, iya lain kali ku bocorin semua deh #loh?#dihajar.

~.~.~

Kelompok II yang di pimpin oleh Gilbert *karena dia ngotot pengen jadi pemimpin#plak* kini menuju lab. bahasa yang terkenal akan penampakan sesosok makhluk halus. Di paling depan adalah Sadiq karena si Gilbert takut jadi ia memilih di tengah-tengah *katanya pemimpin! Kok malah di belakang? Penakut dasar#dipatokGilbird* lalu di belakang Sadiq ada Heracles *yang sebenernya terpaksa di depan, takut ketinggalan* dan Gupta. Di susul lagi oleh Gilbert, Matthew, Vash, dan Roderich. Mereka terus berjalan menuju laboratorium bahasa itu, walau di saat perjalanan mereka bertemu sesosok makhluk aneh yang tak lain adalah penunggu toilet yang biasanya di sebut mbak kunti di negaranya Angga. Tapi sayangnya si mbak kunti walau nampakin diri tetap saja taka ada yang sadar akan banget si mbak kunti, kok nasibnya kayak Matthew ya? Eh- Matthew siapa ya? Udah lupain aja deh.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu depan ruangan itu dan yang paling depan a.k.a Sadiq mulai mengetuk pintu sekali. Di sana hanya ada meja-meja, kursi, dan komputer yang tertata rapi.

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Vash dengan wajah seperti biasa.

"Ya… kita harus nari kayak cheerleaders geto." jawab Sadiq.

"Kalau aku tak ikut boleh?" tanya Roderich.

"Tapi semua harus ikut!" kata Heracles.

Tumben nih anak ngotot. Apa author salah kasih obat ya?

"Gue DOR yang ngebuat cerita ini!" teriak Vash.

Jangan bawa-bawa saya, setan!

"Udah-udah jangan berantem." kata Matthew berusaha menengahi.

"Lo denger ada yang ngomong gak?" tanya Roderich.

"Kagak." jawab Heracles.

Matthew gak berani pundung di pojokan karena takut ketemu setan.

"Yosh! Menurut gue yang _awesome_ ini. Mendingan kita langsung aja biar dapet petunjuknya." usul Gilbert dan mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Mereka mulai membuat formasi ala cheerleaders dan yang di atas adalah Vash karena dia paling kecil di antara semua. Mari kita lewati ini karena author keburu di bunuh ama nih kelompok. Tiba-tiba munculah sesosok makhluk di belakang mereka yang sedang dalam posisi piramid.

"Huaaaaaa!" teriak Vash yang menengok kebelakang.

Kontan semua ikut kaget. Untunglah Vash di tangkap oleh Roderich. Gilbert nyungsep dengan tak awesomenya. Sadiq gak SENGAJA nindih Heracles#author jepret jepret. Gupta dan Matthew selamat dari musibah itu. Sosok itu berupa seorang laki-laki berambut dirt blonde berwajah datar tanpa hidung, mata, dan mulut tapi ia memakai kacamata.

"I-i-itukan Alfred." kata Matthew yang gemetaran di belakang Gilbert.

Sosok itu melangkah maju mendekati mereka semua sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba munculah mulutnya.

"Matthew... ayo ikut aku..." kata sosok itu.

Gupta menemukan petunjuk berikutnya.

"Eto... aku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk selanjutnya." katanya kepada Sadiq.

"Ayo semua! Kita tinggalkan tempat ini!" perintah Sadiq.

Semua berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dan terun ke lantai tiga. Sementara itu di lab bahasa...

"Rupanya enak juga ngerjain orang, hehehehe." kata Alfred sambil melepas topengnya.

"Da? Kamu ngapain?" tanya Ivan yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Alfred.

"Huaaaaaa!" teriak Alfred seperti perempuan.

"Hahaha, masa kau teriak kayak perempuan da." komentar Ivan sambil mengacak rambut Alfred.

"Diamlah!" bentak Alfred.

"Hoy kalian ayo kita pergi." ajak Arthur yang muncul di daun pintu.

Yang diajak bicara malah mematung karena melihat sosok mengerikan di belakang Arthur.

"Woy! Kok kalian bengong aja?" tanya Arthur.

Alfred menunjuk kearah sosok itu dengan gemetaran. Arthurpun menoleh ke belakang. Ia membeku ketika melihat sosok itu. Sesosok manusia tanpa kepala dengan seragam hetalia gakuen.

"WTF? ALFRED! IVAN! AYO LARI!" teriak Arthur yang langsung berlari menuju Alfred dan Ivan sambil menggandeng (dibacaa: menggerek) tangan mereka. Mereka bertiga terus berlari menuju ruangan mereka. Mari kita lihat kelompok II lagi.

"Gupta, bacain tujuan selanjutnya." kata Roderich.

Gupta membuka kertas itu.

_'Pergilah ke ruang fotografi. Saat di sampai ketuk pintu sekali dan saat di dalam kalian harus... Jika tidak, akan ada tiga anggota yang akan menghilang.'_

"Apa maksud semua ini! Masa gak di kasih tau kita harus ngapain!" protes Gilbert.

"Udah yang jelas kita harus ke ruang fotografi dulu." kata Matthew.

Akhirnya mereka menuju ruang fotografi. Sesampainya di sana Heracles *dia di paling depan* mengetuk pintu sekali dan masuk. Di dalam sana sangat gelap. Secara tiba-tiba mereka semua terpisah *nih rinciannya Matthew ama Gilbo, terus Gupta ama Sadiq dan Heracles, terus Roderich ama Vash. Pertama mari kita lihat Sadiq, Gupta dan Heracles.

"Oy kalian dimana?" kata Sadiq.

Lalu lampu menyala dan terlihatlah sebuah layar di sana. Mereka bertiga diam. Munculah sebuah tulisan di layar itu.

'_Kalian harus menuruti perintah ini, kalau tidak salah satu dari kalian akan lenyap.'_

"Lah terus perintahnya apaan dong?" tanya Sadiq kepada Gupta.

"Gak tau deh." jawab Gupta datar.

Heracles yang baru bangun langsung melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Gelap. Lalu ia menemukan sebuah tombol merah yang menyala.

"Nee, Gupta ini tombol apa?" tanya Heracles dengan polosnya.

"Gak tau deh." jawab Gupta lagi. *nih anak jawabannya gitu mulu! #authordilemparguci.

Heracles memencet tombol merah itu dan terpampanglah tulisan lain di layar.

'_Untuk Heracles dan Sadiq, kalian harus ciuman yang hot banget!'_

"Perintah macam apa itu?" teriak Sadiq, Gupta, dan Heracles bersamaan dengan ekspresi yang gak ada santai-santainya.

Lalu munculah sebuah tulisan baru di layar.

'_Kalo gak mau yaudah berarti ada yang ilang sekarang.'_

"Siapa ya- Lah Gupta mana?" tanya Sadiq.

"Dia ilang!" teriak Heracles.

"Aduh gimana cara balikinnya?" Sadiqpun mulai panik.

"Bagaimana kalo kita lakuin aja tuh perintah." usul Heracles.

"Mana mau gue cipokan ama lu!" bentak Sadiq.

"Tanggung jawab lo emak gue eh- maksudnya Gupta ilang!" kata Heracles.

"Yaudah tapi ini cuma karena di suruh ya." kata Sadiq pasrah.

Lalu mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Semakin dekat. Dekat. Dan dekat. Wajah keduanya sudah sangat merah. Akhirnya bertemulah bibir mereka berdua.

'Rupanya nyipok nih anak kagak buruk-buruk amat ya.' batin Sadiq.

'Buset dah, masa gue kepaksa banget nyium nih orang. Siapapun yang ngebuat tuh perintah bakal gue tusuk pake tombak kesayangan gue.' batin Heracles.

"HATCHIII!"

"E-eto, Silvana kamu gak apa?" tanya Elizaveta.

"Gue punya felling kalo Heracles bakal dendam ke gue." jawab Silvana yang lagi ngetik perintah di laptopnya.

Back To Them.

Sadiq mulai menjilat bibir bawah Heracles dan yang punya bibir membuka mulutnya dengan SANGAT terpaksa. Ciuman hot itu akhirnya selesai sekitar 5 menit. Tiba-tiba terbukalah pintu yang mereka masuki.

"Lah terus Guptanya gimana?" tanya Sadiq.

Di layar itupun muncul tulisan lain.

'_Udah sono ke luar, tunggu temen-temen kalian yang selamat aja ya. Gupta sih kabarnya baik-baik aja. Udah sono pergi. Hush hush.'_

'Lo kira gue apa.' batin kedua orang itu.

Mereka akhirnya memilih keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu. Mari kita beralih ke Gilbert dan Matthew.

"G-gil… A-aku takut." kata Matthew sambil menarik lengan kemeja Gilbert kayak anak TK #digebukin.

"Tenang saja Mattie, aku yang awesome ini pasti melindungimu." jawab Gilbert sambil mengelus rambut Matthew.

Lalu dari belakang Matthew munculah sesosok manusia. Sosok itu mencolek pundak Matthew. Yang di colek menengok ke belakang dan mulai lemas. Sosok itu berupa seorang gadis dengan gaun Lolita berwarna putih dan ternodai dengan darah. Wajahnya tak utuh seperti terkena api. Tangannya ½ hangus dan ada tulang-tulang yang terlihat. Rambut coklatnya dihiasi sebuah bunga mawar merah yang semerah darah.

"G-gil… Huaaaaa!"

Matthew ditarik oleh sosok itu. Gilbert berusaha menolong Matthew tapi mereka menghilang terlalu cepat. Mata merah Gilbert mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tak sanggup melihat Matthew menghilang begitu saja. Lalu pintu mulai terbuka.

"Ma-matthew… Aku pasti akan menolongmu." gumam pemuda albino itu sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Disana ia bertemu Heracles dan Sadiq.

"Gi-gilbert? Matthew mana?" tanya Sadiq.

Gilbert hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gupta dimana?" tanya Gilbert.

Mereka berdua menggelengkan kepalanya juga.

Sekarang kita akan beralih ke Roderich dan Vash. Mereka berdua menatap sekeliling dengan waspada. Lalu munculah seorang gadis yang Vash kenali, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lili. Adik kandung Vash. Tapi yang berbeda adalah gadis itu terpenuhi dengan bercak darah dan beberapa goresan benda tajam.

"Kakak." panggil gadis itu seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Vash.

"Li-lili, siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini." gumam Vash yang mulai berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

"Vash jangan! Itu hanya ilusi!" teriak Roderich sambil menahan Vash.

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin ketempat adikku! Aku sangat menyayanginya!" kata Vash sambil memberontak.

"Itu hanya ilusi Vash!" Kata Roderich sambil berusaha menenangkan Vash.

Tapi pecuma, Vash dapat lolos dari pegangan Roderich dan berlari menuju sosok itu. Tapi sesampainya ia berhadapan dengan sosok itu, munculah sebuah cermin. Sosok itu masuk ke dalam cermin.

"Ayo ikut aku kak." ajak sosok itu.

Vash agak bimbang antara ingin bersama Roderich atau adiknya.

"A-aku rasa aku tak bisa, maafkan aku Lili." kata Vash.

Ia berbalik ingin menghampiri Roderich tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Lili dan kemudian ia terperangkap di dalam kaca itu.

"Roderich!" teriak Vash sambil memukul kaca itu.

"Vash!"

Roderrich berusaha menghampiri kaca itu tapi kaca itu menghilang dengan cepat. Pintupun terbuka. Roderich tak dapat menahan air matanya ketika ia kehilangan Vash. Iapun memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan kemudian ia bertemu tiga orang lainnya.

"Sekarang hanya kita yang selamat. Jadi mau bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sadiq.

Lalu ponsel milik Gilbert bordering menandakan ada pesan masuk.

_From : 08xxxxxxxxx_

_Subject : tantangan berikutnya_

'_Sekarang kalian harus berjalan menuju aula sekolah. Dan di sana kalian harus menyelesaikan tantangan lalu mengambil bendera kuning -?- yang ada di sana. Kalian harus membawanya ke tempat kalian start. Mereka menunggu kalian di garis finish.'_

Begitulah isi pesannya. Tanpa basa basi lagi, mereka menuju aula sekolah.

Sementara mereka sudah pergi semua crew berkumpul disana.

"Oke jadi siapa saja yang kita tangkap?" tanya Elizaveta.

"Ada Gupta, Matthew, sama Vash di sini." kata Natalia sambil menghitung.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Matthew yang kebingungan.

"Ini hanya game." jawaqb Caroline.

"Jadi ini tak nyata?" tanya Vash yang masih cengo.

"Bukan, kak." jawab Lili.

"Lili, terima kasih sudah mau ikut membantu. Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke asrama." kata Silvana.

"Sama-sama." jawab Lili yang kemudian pergi.

Mari kita lihat lagi yang selamat. Mereka sampai di aula. Disana sangat sepi dan gelap. Cahaya remang-remang hanya dapat menyinari sedikit untuk penglihatan. Di dekat podium terlihatlah bendera kuning yang dimaksud. Mereka langsung menuju podium tapi secara tiba-tiba kaki Roderich ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Huaaaa!" triennia.

"Roddy!" kata Gilbert sambil memutar arah larinya.

"Sudahlah cepat ambil bendera itu! Biarkanlah saja aku!" perintah Roderich.

"Tak bisa! Walau kau begitu kau tetap temanku!" kata Gilbert sambil berusaha menolong Roderich.

"Sudah! Biarkan aku menyusul Vash!" kata Roderich.

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu sebagai teman! Aku sudah kehilangan Mattie dan aku tak mau kehilanganmu juga!" kata Gilbert sambil terus berusaha membantu Roderich.

Roderich hanya dapat terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata Gilbert tadi. Gilbert langsung di bantu oleh Heracles dan Sadiq untuk menolong Roderich. Dan mereka berhasil! Yey berhasil, berhasil, berhasil Hore! *kayak dora aja. Mereka semua berusaha mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Terima kasih mau menolongku. Lebih baik kita ambil bendera itu dan segera kita Silesian ini semua." kata Roderich dan di tanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan dari tiga orang itu.

Setelah mengambil bendera kuning mereka langsung menuju tempat awal mereka. Disana ada tiga orang yang menghilang tadi.

"Mattie? Itu kamu kan?" tanya Gilbert sementara yang di ajak ngomong hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk.

Gilbert langsung menghampiri sosok itu dan memeluknya.

"Gupta?" kata Heracles dan Sadiq bersamaan.

"Apa?" tanya Gupta datar.

Heracles dan Sadiq langsung meluk Gupta ampe yang dipeluk malah sesek nafas *yaiyalah, secara badannya Heracles ama Sadiq kan gede! Dah tau si Gupta mungil geto.

"Vash." gumam Roderich.

Rodrich langsung memeluk Vash. Vash sempat terbelak dan malah menepuk pundak Roderich agar pemuda itu tenang. Tanpa mereka sadari, di balik pintu para fujoshi sedang asik berfoto-foto ria.

TBC

Maaf banget kalo chapter ini jelek bin abal DX

Maklum saya lagi terdesak dengan TO, UN, dan UAS yang semakin dekat. Harusnya tak usah sampe segitunya kale ngasih ujian #demo di depan gedung presiden. Kayaknya yang ngebuat ujian dendam deh ama anak sekolah #dihajar yang buat ujian. Aduh gara-gara ngebuat nih fic, saya jadi pengen liat doujin RusAme ato GuptaxSadiq ato SadiqxHeracles lagi~

Kok disini kayaknya alurnya agak aneh ya. Oke dehlupain aja#plak. Kalo misalnya pendingnya kelamaan lagi mohon maafkan, sebagai gantinya saya coba deh ngebuat sedikit gore mungkin di next chapter dan pairnya terserah yang review XD

Next chapter ada Indo, Ausie, Nethre, Singapur, Thailand, dan Malay.

Ciao~


	6. Uji Nyali 4 : 1

Hahaha, ketemu lagi sama saya~ Kalian kangen kan? Oh pasti dong, saya terlalu awesome~ #digebukin readers. Saya tau saya baru keluar RSJ di sebrang rumahnya Yao #dasar sarap. Oke di sini pairnya agak ngacak karena saya demen Nesia x Anyone~ Daripada kalian muntah-muntah karena perkataan saya pertama tadi, mendingan langsung baca aja ya… Ini kelamaan di update karena author sedang hiatus…

Note : Kelompok enam saya hapus dan mereka menjadi penjaga pos serta menjadi hantu di chappie-chappie selanjutnya. Dan sangat banyak ralat… Mungkin?

Warning : Mungkin banyak typo dan miss typo atau tulisan dempet karena spasi agak error, OC yang OOC dll deh males nulisin atu-atu~ #buagh.

Disclaimer : Sampai Alfred nganggep makanan yang dimasak Arthur yang gosong terus busuk selama sepuluh ribu abad (lebeh) di bilang rasanya enak kayak burger ternikmat sedunia tetep aja nih Hetalia punya om Hidekaz.

PS : Author males pake nama asli, mendingan pake nama nation aja ya dari mulai chappie ini, kalo gender dah jelaskan? Yang cewe cuma Andorra, Monaco, Hungary, sama Belarus aje. Sisanya cowo dan bergender gak jelas seperti Tino dan Norge… Mereka itu cewe ato cowo sih? #plak.

xxx

Kelompok III sedang bersiap-siap di garis start mereka, ada yang maen kartu, ada yang lagi bbm-an, ada yang lagi ngemil dan ada juga yang author lupa tulis namanya di chappie kemaren.

"Hatchi!" seseorang bersin.

"Alhamdulillah." lanjut orang itu setelah beresin.

"Brunei lo sakit?" tanya Singapur yang ada sebelah Brunei.

"Kayaknya author ngelupain saya lagi." jawab Brunei.

"Sabar ya, ana." kata Thailand yang lagi maen kartu sama Nethre, Aussie, dan Malay untuk memperebutkan Indo #jiah. Padahal sebenernya Indo suka sama Blackberry dan gedget lainnya #dihajar massal. Padahal saya maunya Indo kalo gak sama Malon, Nethre, ato Aussie bisa jadi pair yang bagus.

"Kayaknya nanti kalo nih cerita selesai gue bakal ngebunuh authornya." kata Indonesia.

"Kayaknya author lupa nulis namaku, ana~" kata Thailand sambil tersenyum yandere.

IKalian jahat, tega amat ama author. Nanti gak di traktir bakso lagi loh! Oke back to topic yak. Ehem… Tanpa mereka semua sadari, pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis berambut coklat pucat sambil membawa-bawa pisau. Indo menoleh ke arah pintu dan…

"Huaaaa! Ada setan! Lontong! Eh- maksudnya Toloooooong!" teriaknya sambil melompat ke arah Singapur.

Semua langsung saja menoleh ke arah pintu dan mereka berteriak dan berpelukan #loh.

"Kalian ini masa takut sih." kata gadis itu.

Semua melongo. Gadis itu rupanya Monaco toh. Ngagetin aja deh…

"Lo nakut-nakutin aja!" bentak Malaysia.

"Ya udah sih nyantai, jangan pake ujan lokal." balas Monaco yang terkenal sebagai wanita pendiam itu.

"Kok lo bawa-bawa piso segala?" tanya Indo.

"Oh ini… Tadi gue lagi motong sayur terus malah di suruh Andorra nganterin nih surat buat kalian." kata Monaco sambil menyodorkan sebuah surat kepada Malaysia, bukan surat cinta pemirsa #ditampol.

Malaysia langsung membaca petunjuk itu pake toa punya Indo.

'_Kalian harus pergi ke ruang perpus lama dan menemukan petunjuk selanjutnya.'_

'Kenapa harus perpus lama.' batin Indo.

Ini adalah sebuah rahasia. Waktu itu Indo sedang ada di perpus lama untuk latihan marawis dan malah ketemu Malaysia. Pastilah mereka lengsung berantem. Eh, tanpa sengaja si Indo kepeleset dan dengan sukses jatoh nimpa Malaysia. Untungnya mereka tak sampai cipokan. Kalo sampe cipokan, Indo langsung kumur-kumur pake kembang api -?- ato kembang berbagai rupa #wualah.

Si Indo langsung aja mengirimkan deathglare ke Malaysia. Begitupula sebaliknya. Aduh si Malon benci bilang cinta sama kakak kembarnya~ #author di giles. Oke back to topic again.

"Di perpus lama kita harus menemukan petunjuk seperti apa ana?" tanya Thailand tanpa merontokkan senyuman khas miliknya.

"Mana gue tau! Tanya aja si Andorra tuh." kata Monaco sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah Monaco keluar, mereka pun berunding di dalam sana.

"Daripada lama-lama mendingan langsung aja deh!" kata Aussie.

"Setuju ma Aussie." timpal Indo.

"Kalo my Indo setuju, aku juga setuju~" kata Nethre sambil meluk Indo dari belakang.

"Le-le-pas-in! Neth! Se-s-ek!" kata Indo yang nafasnya mulai tercekat.

"Woy lolicoln! Itu anaknya kecekek dodol!" bentak Malay.

Malon kamu perhatian banget sama Indo deh~ #author di pukulin pake PETRONAS.

"Oke, mending an kita langsung aja ana." timpal Thailand dan langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan antusias oleh para teman sekelompoknya.

Mereka semua mulai ke ruangan perpus lama. Di sana ada sesuatu yang telah menunggu mereka…

TBC~

Balasan Review :

- Aiko no Nyo : Iya mereka bakal ketemu setan penunggu kok. Emang nasib mereka apes banget sih #dihajar. Makasih sudah menyukai fic saya ^^

-Oveey : Alfred memang HERO tapi dia penakut dan pernah ngompol #dilempar burger.

-Voodka : #nampol balik. Gue tau gue jenius, tapi lo juga kok~ Buktinya? Lo berhasil membuat gue jadi fujoshi! Hahaha.

- Just and Sil : Wuuuh, Alfred enak di ajak jalan-jalan ke Balikpapan. Kirain bayarannya di traktir burger. Alfred! Jadiin gue bos lo! #dihajar.

- Yukiyuki : PruCan mungkin entah di chappie berapa, karena di sini khusus kelompoknya Indon.

Hohoho, next chappie masih ada lanjutannya kok~ Saya bersemedi dulu ya~ Ciao~

Review


	7. Uji Nyali 4 : 2

Warning : Typo dan Miss Typo dll tanggung sendiri #plak.

Maafkan saya yang baru update sekarang TTATT/

xxx

"_Oke, mendingan kita langsung aja ana." timpal Thailand dan langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan antusias oleh para teman sekelompoknya._

_Mereka semua mulai ke ruangan perpus lama. Di sana ada sesuatu yang telah menunggu mereka…_

xxx

Kelompok III mulai menyusuri koridor demi koridor untuk menuju perpus lama. Suasananya sangat gelap. Di paling depan ada Thailand yang memegang senter, lalu di susul oleh Malaysia lalu Singapur, lalu Nethre, Brunei, Indo, dan yang paling belakang Aussie. Sebenarnya Aussie itu takut di paling belakang, tapi demi keamanan Indo ia rela menjadi yang paling belakang.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di depan pintu perpus lama. Thailand membuka pintunya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman dari wajah polosnya. Ia melangkah masuk dan mencari-cari saklar lampu.

TEK

Lampu pun menyala. Suasananya sama seperti sekolah ini. Sepi. Tidak ada apapun kecuali meja dan kursi yang sudah tidak terpakai dan beberapa properti yang biasanya ada di perpustakaan.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita cari ana~" kata Thailand.

Mereka pun mencari benda yang di sebut petunjuk oleh Monaco. Nethre, Malay, dan Aussie mencari di sekitar meja-meja itu. Thailand, Singapur, dan Indo mencari di rak-rak buku. Brunei mencari di dekat tumpukan buku yang usang. Ia mengobrak abrik buku itu dan menemukan secarik kertas di sana.

"Teman-teman… aku menemukan sesuatu." sahut Brunei.

Kontan mereka langsung menghampiri pemuda yang paling kecil itu.

"Itu bacaannya apa Brun?" tanya Indo.

"Maaf kak Indo, ini tulisannya tak dapat kubaca." kata Brunei sambil menunjukkan tulisannya kepada tim-nya.

"Ini tulisan dengan bahasa Vietnam ana~ Aku dapat membacakannya untuk kalian~" kata Thailand.

Brunei langsung memberikan kertas itu kepada Thailand. Pemuda berkacamata itu membacanya lalu matanya agak terbelak.

"Ka-kalian lebih baik tak usah tau, ana~" sahutnya dengan nada yang agak lemas.

Semua penasaran dong~ Ya gak pemirsa?

"Sini biar aku yang baca." kata Singapur yang langsung mengambil kertas itu dari Thailand.

"Ja-jangan ana!" kata Thailand.

Tapi terlambat, Singapur sudah membacanya dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua makin penasaran dong, apa lagi Thailand mukanya udah merah banget.

"Emang bacaannya apaan sih?" sahut Indo.

"Wahahahahahaha… Aduh sumpah perut gue jadi mules!" kata Singapur.

"Bacain Singa!" bentak Malaysia.

"Oke oke gue bacain… " Singapur langsung mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Jadi si Thailand di suruh melakukan sebuah tantangan dan harus dilakukan jika kita ingin mendapatkan petunjuk selanjutnya." lanjut Singapur.

"Tantangan macam apa?" tanya Nethre.

"Tantangannya di suruh make baju maid yang di sediakan selama 10 menit dan harus tersenyum manis, kalau tidak ia harus bersedia menjadi uke-nya Francis selama seminggu." kata Singapur yang mulai tertawa lagi.

"Jadi hanya memakai baju maid? Kagak ada tantangan lainnya?" tanya Nethre.

"Ada sih, dia harus pake baju maid dan melayani Indo sebagai… seme-nya?" lanjut Singapur yang berhenti tertawa dan sekarang bengong.

Semua terdiam.

"Jadi~ Mana baju maidnya?"

Semua mata tertuju kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sekarang tersenyum mesum. Pemuda berambut hitam legam dan ikal itu sudah tak menunjukkan ekspresi-nya yang biasa.

"K-kak Indo serius?" tanya Brunei yang ragu.

"Iya, lo serius Ndon?" tanya Aussie.

"Ya pasti dong! Coba kalian liat di fic-fic lainnya, gue selalu jadi uke tau! Yang buat fic gue jadi seme itu jarang! Author aja buat gue jadi uke!" jelas Indonesia.

Don bukan gitu… Masalahnya mukamu itu terlalu moe untuk menjadi uke, malahan Malon aja mukanya lebih cowo dari pada kamu. Singapur emang dari dulu dah mirip cewe, mau gimana lagi? Oprasi plastik?

"Makasih author dah bilang mukaku lebih cowo dari pada Indon~" sahut Malaysia.

"Author gendeng! Jelas-jelas gue cowo! Suara nge-bass gini di bilang cewe!" bentak Singapur.

Coba kamu liat kaca! Kamu tuh cowo cantik kayak Norge dan Finland yang gendernya kagak jelas! Finland di bilang cowo terlalu lembut, di bilang cewe suaranya nge-bass. Norge selalu pake jepit rambut, kagak jelas dia cewe ato cowo tuh. #author di hajar. Back to Topic okey #author ko id.

"Ana! Indo jahat sama aku!" kata Thailand yang mulai mewek.

"Kagak jahat kok~ Cuma… iseng~" sahut Indo.

Sekarang Thailand sudah memakai baju maid. Menurut author dia moe banget~

"Nah sekarang bisakah kalian semua meninggalkan aku dan Thailand di sini berdua saja?" tanya Indo dengan senyum yandere.

Langsunglah semua ngacir keluar dan di dalam hanya ada Indo bersama maidnya #slap# maksud author si Thailand.

"Aku kasihan sama kak Thailand." Kata Singapur.

Lalu Brunei mulai baca doa untuk keselamatan Thailand di dunia dan akhirat. Nethre lagi enak ngerokok. Aussie lagi maen ama koalanya. Malaysia hanya diam saja. Tak lama kemudian dari dalam terdengarlah suara Indo yang ketawa kayak kesetanan dan desahan Thailand. Langsung yang di luar pada cengo.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Indo keluar dengan wajah puas nan ceria. Sementara Thailand mukanya lemes banget dan dia sudah memakai pakaian normalnya.

"Kak Thailand taka pa?" tanya Brunei.

"Tidak apa, ana… Nih petunjuk selanjutnya." Sahut Thailand sambil memberi secarik kertas kepada tim-nya.

Singapur membacanya pake toa masjid sebelah.

_Kalian sekarang menuju ke gedung penghubung lantai 5, di sana kalian akan menemukan petunjuk selanjutnya._

"Sumpah ini yang nyusun siapa sih! Gue santet nanti!" sahut Indonesia.

Indon! Kamu tega banget sama author yang baik hati ini! Gak bakal ku traktir gado-gado lagi loh!

xxx

Mereka langsung tancap gas menuju lantai 5 dengan semangat, kecuali Indo tentunya. Dia mah nyantai aja jalannya. Sesampainya di lantai 5…

"Di kunci." Sahut Nethre.

"Yaaaah, terus gimana dong?" tanya Malon.

"Hey liat deh, itukah kuncinya?" tanya Aussie.

Semua menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Aussie. Benar saja, kuncinya ada di tangan seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"Elizaveta?" kata Indo.

Orang itu tersenyum dan melemparkan kuncinya. Singapur sigap menangkap kunci tersebut. Lalu orang itu melambaikan tangannya dan menembus dinding.

Semua kaget dan ada yang berteriak.

"Singa! Cepetan buka nih pintu laknat! Nanti keburu banyak setan laen yang muncul!" bentak Malon yang ketakutan.

"S-sabar kak Malon!" kata Singapur yang panik.

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga dan mereka semua langsung masuk.

"Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Aussie.

"Cari petunjuk selanjutnya." Sahut seseorang.

Mereka mencari sumber suara dan asalnya dari atas. Ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Kamu… siapa ya?" tanya Indo.

"Aku ini Matthew! Kanada dayo! Kalian pikun semua nih, teganya kalian padaku." sahut orang itu.

"Matt petunjuk selanjutnya ada di mana?" tanya Nethre.

"Kalian harus mencarinya. Carilah di tempat dimana orang jarang menyembunyikan sesuatu ya. Oh iya ini waktunya aku pergi… bye~" Kata Matthew sambil melompat ke luar jendela.

Semua terlonjak dan segera melihat ke luar jendela. Tapi tak ada apapun di bawah. Kosong tak ada orang. Tak ada jasad. Tak ada orang yang melompat tadi.

"Ayo lebih baik kita cari petunjuknya!" kata Brunei.

"Setuju Brun! Gue gak mau ketemu setan lagi!" sahut Malaysia.

"Katanya carilah petunjuk di mana orang jarang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Gumam Singapore.

Singapore menatap ruangan itu. Dan pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah papan tulis besar di sana.

"Itu petunjuknya... " sahut Singapore sambil menunjuk papan tulis itu.

Sontak semua kaget. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah yang Singapore tunjuk. Iya, sebuah papan tulis yang di tulis dengan spidol merah, tunggu... itu bukan spidol merah, tapi... darah. Apa itu darah? Sepertinya iya. Darah yang sudah mengering. Di papan tulis itu tertulis dengan jelas.

_Sekarang kalian harus menuju ruang musik. Dan di sini __empat orang dari kalian akan menghilang._

"Apa maksudnya 4 orang bakal hilang?" tanya Nethre.

"Jangan tanya gue dong pala tulip." Sahut Malaysia.

"Udah kalian diam saja... Eh? Mana Indo? Singapore juga? Brunei? Thailand? Dimana kalian berempat!" sahut Aussie.

"J-jadi maksudnya 4 orang bakal ilang itu... mereka?" kata Nethre.

"My lovely Indo, I will save you!" sahut Malay dengan lebaynya.

"Lebay lo!" protes Nethre.

"Serah gue dong." Balas Malay.

"Hoy udah! Ayo cepet ke ruang musik!" sahut Aussie.

Mereka akhirnya menghentikan perdebatan tak berguna itu dan mulai menuju ruang musik. Di sana mereka mendengar suara dentingan piano yang memainkan lagu... chopin! Hanya ada satu orang yang demen banget mainin tuh chopin, yaitu Austria. Mereka menoleh ke dalam dan ternyata benar. Tapi kenapa pakaian Austria penuh darah begitu? Kenapa wajahnya juga... hancur? Dan kenapa dia melihat mereka dengan senyuman mematikan!

"Obaka-san... kalian ngapain di sini?" sahut sosok yang menyerupai Austria.

"A-a-a-a-austria... I-itu kamu?" tanya Aussie.

Sementara itu di lantai 5 yang tadi, empat orang yang dianggap hilang itu muncul. Ternyata mereka mengumpat di balik pintu rahasia di sana.

"Dasar pala tulip sama malon sialan... Mendingan gue jadian ama Aussie deh dari pada sama tuh dua orang." Umpat Indo dengan wajah sangar.

Karena author takut di santet Indo, kita back to tiga orang laknat tadi ya~

Aussie ketakutan. Malay dan Neth cengo. Sosok Austria kebingungan. Kenapa nih cerita makin gaje ya?

"Kalian ngapain di sini?" tanya sosok yang menyerupai Austria itu.

"Kami mau mengambil petunjuk selanjutnya." Kata Nethre.

"Ooooh itu... tunggu ya." Kata sosok tersebut.

Ia seperti mengambil sesuatu di... dalam jantungnya! Oh tuhan! Ia mengambil jantungnya sendiri dan merobeknya begitu saja. Dan di dalamnya ada secarik kertas. Ia ambil kertas itu.

"Apa ini yang kalian maksud?" tanya sosok itu.

Aussie, Nethre, dan Malay hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menahan muntah.

"I-i-iya." Jawab seorang Nethre yang sok cool.

"Apa mau aku bacakan saja?" tanya Austria lagi.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk karena tidak ada yang berani mendekat. Austria mulai menarik nafas dan membacakannya.

"Kalian harus merelakan salah satu dari kalian untuk memberikan jantungnya kepadaku. Jika sudah, kalian kembali ke tempat awal." Kata Austria begitu saja.

Tiga orang itu saling tatap satu sama lain.

"Ini aja!" sahut Nethre dan Malay sambil mendorong Aussie.

"APA! KENAPA AKU!" teriak Aussie.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian berdua segera keluar dari sini dan yang satu ini akan menjadi persembahan untukku." Kata Austria.

Nethre dan Malay langsung ngacir keluar ruang musik meninggalkan Aussie sendirian bersama hantu itu di ruang musik. Setibanya di garis awal, Nethre dan Malay di kejutkan oleh kemunculan teman satu regu mereka yang hilangdan di jadikan persembahan tadi.

"Tadi yang di jadiin tumbal buat Austria siapa?" tanya Indonesia.

"Aku nes... kenapa memangnya?" kata Aussie.

Nesia mendekati Aussie dan...

Cup~

Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Australia. Wajah pemuda Australia itu merah padam dan kemudian ia pingsan saking senangnya.

"Kenapa kau menciumnya?" tanya Malay dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Karena dia berani menjadi persembahan si pecinta chopin ini~" jawab Nesia dengan santainya.

"Tapi tapi tapi tapi... " Nethre dan Malay kecewa sekali malam ini.

TBC~

Makasih banyak yang mau review~ Aduh maaf ya saya hiatus dari kapan tau # ampe gak bisa bales review saking senengnya #apa hubungannya. Saya tau ini gaje sangat, tapi saya masih mengharapka review kalian semua...

Next chappie ada China, South Korea, Hong Kong, Iceland, Norway, Denmark, dan Japan. Mau tau petualangan mereka yang gila bin aneh? Tunggulah chappie selanjutnya~ Cerita ini mau saya buat 12 chapter gitu deh~


End file.
